


To, czego Plan nie przewidział

by Fluffy_Serpent



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: "Dzieło" na rozruszanie po trzech latach, 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), 6000 Years of Slow Burn (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Kids (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), nie umiem w tagi
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Serpent/pseuds/Fluffy_Serpent
Summary: Apokalipsa odeszła już w niepamięć, jedynie jej mgliste wspomnienie majaczyło gdzieś na horyzoncie w nielicznych umysłach, bardziej przywodząc na myśl dziwny sen. Piekło i Niebo, jakby to ujął pewien ziemski anioł, zostały wycyckane, na jakiś czas zupełnie odpuszczając mieszanie się w sprawy ludzkiego padołu. I choć z pozoru miało to ułatwić życie dwóm istotom, w rzeczywistości zmusiło je do wyjścia ze swojej dotychczasowej strefy komfortu i zmiany odwiecznych przyzwyczajeń.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 8





	1. Prolog

Coś własnie chyliło się ku końcowi, a może właśnie przeżywało swój koniec? Wyczuwalna zmiana w powietrzu, ta delikatna woń czegoś dotychczas nieobecnego... Była to jednak woń wytęskniona, przez wielu wyczekiwana i choć w jakiś sposób zaskakiwała, dla wszystkich była czymś jak najbardziej oczywistym.  
Tak, lato właśnie przemijało, ustępując miejsca powoli nadchodzącej jesieni ubranej we wszelkie odcienie złota i czerwieni. Delikatny chłodny wietrzyk sunął beztrosko po ulicach, uprzejmie opatulając przechodzących się ulicami Londynu ludzi i niosąc ze sobą charakterystyczny, ostrzejszy zapach.  
Po ulicach oświetlanych ciepłym blaskiem latarni, niby wartki potok, płynęli ludzie - każdy zmierzał w swoim kierunku pewnym, szybkim krokiem, jakże charakterystycznym dla tej godziny, kiedy to jedni wracali już do swoich domostw po całym dniu wyczerpującej pracy, a drudzy dopiero do niej zmierzali. Jednak jeden niewielki punkt zdawał się wyróżniać pośród pędzącej całości - sunął niespiesznie, swymi przenikliwie błękitnymi oczami bacznie obserwując sklepowe witryny i wnętrza lokali. Od czasu do czasu przystawał na chwilę, by przyjrzeć się co ciekawszym wystawom.

Ten beztroski spokój... Świadomość, że to, co najgorsze już minęło... Że wszystko będzie łatwiejsze...

Stał tak w bezruchu, z nieobecnym wzrokiem wbitym w skąpaną w sezonowych wypiekach wystawę pewnej cukierni, gdy delikatny dotąd wietrzyk przyspieszył i przybrał na sile, wyrywając tym samym przechodnia z otępienia. Wcisnął dłonie do kieszeni swojego ukochanego płaszcza i ruszył przed siebie szybszym niż dotychczas krokiem, marząc jedynie o tym, by wreszcie znaleźć się cieple.

No właśnie... Ciepło... 

Dotychczas nie zwracał tak wielkiej uwagi na swój komfort cieplny - potrafił cały rok przechodzić w lekkim płaszczu, nie zważając czy upał, czy mróz. W zimie, na przykład, nie zaprzątał sobie głowy czymś takim, jak rękawiczki, czy szalik, czym nierzadko przyciągał spojrzenia zwykłych śmiertelników, zwłaszcza w okresie największych chłodów. A dziś?  
Dziś z niemałą sympatią opatuliłby swoją szyję miękkim materiałem, nie przejmując się aż tak swoją muszką, która przecież zaginęłaby pod tkaniną.

Wzdrygnął się lekko, gdy zimny dreszcz przebiegł po jego ciele; nim się obejrzał, stał już pod solidnymi, drewnianymi drzwiami najstarszej księgarni w mieście. Sięgnął do wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza i wydobył z niej niewielki pęk pobrzękujących cicho kluczy - jednym z nich, nie patrząc nawet na swoje ruchy, otworzył zamek i bezszelestnie wsunął się do środka. Czuł, jak przyjemnie ogrzewają się jego wychłodzone dłonie i lekko skostniały nos. Pociągnął nim cicho, po czym zsunął z siebie płaszcz i odwiesił na stojący w pobliżu wieszak.

-Witaj, mój drogi - uśmiechnął się, z pozoru rzucając te słowa w eter.

Gdzieś wgłębi pomieszczenia rozległ się cichy szelest, a po chwili spomiędzy regałów wyłoniła się wysoka, skąpana w czerni postać. 

-Witaj, Aniele- odpowiedział nieco zmieszany gość i poprawił opadające mu na czoło ogniście rude kosmyki.

-Oh, nie wyglądasz najlepiej - zmartwił się drugi, podchodząc bliżej. 

Przez moment z przejęciem przyglądał się jego twarzy i złotym, wężowym oczom. Wydawały się być... zmęczone? 

-Powiedz, czy ty też to czujesz? - Crowley w końcu przerwał natrętną ciszę i wybudził tym samym zatroskanego przyjaciela.

Azirafal zamilkł na chwilę, po czym lekko, jakby zawstydzony, kiwnął głową.

-Spójrz - wyszeptał, chwytając w swoje zmarznięte dłonie ciepłe palce demona. - Są zimne...

Crowley odruchowo chwycił ręce anioła i z westchnięciem, jedną z nich przyłożył do swego brzucha, który niemalże w tej samej sekundzie zaburczał cicho.  
Duże, błękitne oczy, powoli wypełniające się przerażeniem zniknęły za powiekami przyozdobionymi długimi, jasnymi rzęsami.

-Crowley, ja nie chcę upaść - anioł zaczął się trząść, a jego kolana ugięły się pod ciężarem ciała. Demon szybko chwycił go za boki, by zamortyzować lądowanie i obaj delikatnie przyklęknęli na podłodze.

Nie do końca wiedział, co powinien zrobić - patrzył na uchwyconego jego czarnej marynarki Azirafala, Dopiero po dłuższej chwili zaburzył idealny bezruch rzeźby ich ciał. Ułożył dłonie na plecach przyjaciela i delikatnie je gładząc, wyszeptał spokojnym głosem:

-Zechciałbyś może coś zjeść?

Wiatr powoli przybierał na sile, gwiżdżąc cicho za oknem, gdy na piętrze mieszkalnym pewnej księgarni dwójka odwiecznych przyjaciół właśnie zaspokajała swój głód. Nie wiedzieli, jak potoczą się ich dalsze losy i jak bardzo skomplikowane okaże się być życie.  
Wiedzieli jednak, że tkwią w tym razem.  



	2. Rozdział 1

Liście już dawno opadły z drzew i wraz z deszczem zalegały na londyńskich ulicach, tworząc mokrą, burą papkę. Słońce coraz rzadziej i coraz krócej witało na jesiennym niebie, kryjąc się za szarymi chmurami, ganianymi przez coraz ostrzejszy wiatr o woni nadciągającej zimy.

Wstawał świt, gdy pierwsze krople deszczu opadły na ziemię - zaszumiały cicho, niczym spokojna przygrywka, a po nich nastąpił bardzo głośny i gwałtowny chorał. Strugi wody lały się z nieba, zamieniając ulice w rwące potoki, spływając kaskadami po ścianach budynków.   
Zegar tykał nieśmiało, zagłuszany przez hałaśliwą ulewę i obserwowany przez parę zaspanych błękitnych oczu, dzielnie spełniał swe zadanie.   
Zagrzebana w pościeli postać westchnęła cicho i obróciła się na drugi bok, mając nadzieję na złapanie jeszcze choćby godziny snu, nim zostanie zmuszona do opuszczenia swego ciepłego gniazda przez podstawowe potrzeby coraz bardziej ludzkiego ciała.  
Pierwszych kilka dni było dla niego niczym kara zesłana za wszelką niesubordynację wykazaną w przeciągu sześciu tysiącleci - bratanie się z demonem, naginanie i łamanie zasad, wtrącanie się w plany Nieba i wykiwanie go...   
Nie potrafił znaleźć sobie miejsca, a w jego odczuciu niemalże nieprzerwane, nieznane mu dotąd sygnały posyłane przez ciało nie dawały chwili wytchnienia. 

Minęło już kilka tygodni, odkąd jego połączenie z Niebem osłabło i choć wciąż daleko mu było do zwykłego śmiertelnika, nie przypominał już tego anioła, który niegdyś strzegł wschodniej bramy Edenu. 

Czuł zmęczenie.

Zamknął oczy i westchnąwszy cicho, wtulił twarz w miękką, chłodną poduszkę. Gruba tartanowa kołdra otulała jego ciało, zaś para pokrytych białymi piórami skrzydeł zajmowała zdecydowaną większość materaca - ich końce spływały na przykrytą puchatym dywanem podłogę. Szum ulewy docierał do jego umysłu z coraz większym trudem, jakby dochodził zza coraz to grubszej warstwy szkła.   
Świat powoli się oddalał.  
Nim jednak sen zdążył upomnieć się po anioła, znajomy warkot silnika i odgłos rozchlapywanej kałuży przebiły się przez owe szkło. 

***

To nie był jego poranek.  
Nie był to też jego dzień.  
Ani nawet tydzień.

Siedzący za kierownicą czarnego Bentley'a demon uważnie jak nigdy przyglądał się spowitym szarością ulicom, wypatrując jedynie nieszczęśników kręcących się zbyt blisko wielkich, proszących jedynie o ich rozchlapanie kałuż. Jednakże, ku jego niezadowoleniu, większość Londynu wciąż spała, a ci, którzy pomimo wczesnej godziny opuścili swoje bezpieczne domostwa, nie byli skłonni narażać się na zimny prysznic.  
Pędził przez opustoszałe centrum, aż w pewnym momencie skręcił gwałtownie w jedną z ulic, cudem unikając wpadnięcia w poślizg. Po chwili zwolnił i zatrzymał się pod budynkiem będącym najstarszą księgarnią w mieście, a od niedawna - również mieszkaniem, w którym rezydował jedyny ziemski anioł. 

Crowley zatrzymał samochód tuż obok wejścia, tarasując przy tym znaczną część chodnika - poprawił swój gruby wełniany szalik, a czerwoną czapkę z niedorzecznie puszystym pomponem naciągnął niemalże na oczy. Zatrząsłszy się na samą myśl o zimnie i wilgoci, panujących poza wnętrzem jego dostatecznie ciepłego auta, wziął głęboki wdech, otworzył drzwi i wysiadł. Usłyszał niepokojący, głośny chlupot, gdy jego stopy z pewnym oporem dotknęły mokrej kostki. Następnie poczuł, jak wilgoć przenika przez jego wykonane z wężowej skóry buty i zaczyna gromadzić się w ich wnętrzach. 

-Och, na litość Bo... Szat... - warknął pod nosem, z impetem zamykając auto.

Nienawidził jesieni z całego serca.   
A w szczególności zimnej, deszczowej i szarej jesieni.   
Dygocząc i szczękając zębami z pośpiechem podszedł do drzwi prowadzących do królestwa jego przyjaciela. Myślami już był w środku, już zrzucał z siebie przemoczone, klejące się do ciała ubrania, już wylewał zebrane w butach kałuże. Niemalże czuł na skórze ciepło płomieni tańczących w kominku, woń setek, tysięcy ksiąg powoli wypełniała jego nozdrza, przeplatając się z aromatem, którego nie potrafił opisać inaczej, aniżeli zapachem Azirafala.   
Chwycił za gałkę.   
Lecz ta ani drgnęła.

Szarpnął, jednak bez większego skutku - usłyszał jedynie cichutkie zgrzytnięcie klapki wrzutu na listy.  
Westchnąwszy cicho, pstryknął palcami dłoni zagrzebanej w ciepłej kieszeni kurtki, zaś drzwi uchyliły się nieznacznie, owiewając jego przemarzniętą twarz kojącą falą ciepła. Nie myśląc wiele, wdarł się do środka i pozostawiając za sobą niewielkie kałuże, skierował swe kroki do głównego źródła ciepła, znajdującego się w niewielkim saloniku na piętrze. Idąc żwawo po schodach, ściągnął czapkę, z której wycisnął niewiarygodne wręcz pokłady wody, po czym to samo uczynił z szalikiem.   
Kilkanaście długich i szybkich kroków później, znalazł się w przytulnym, wypełnionym wonią starych woluminów salonie. Pojedyncze pyłki kurzu unosiły się leniwie w powietrzu i osiadały na wszystkim, na co tylko natrafiały, z wyjątkową lubością lgnąc do nosa przemoczonego demona. Ten jedynie kichnął cicho i niemalże od razu doskoczył do staromodnego, ciemnego kominka, w którego palenisku wciąż tliły się resztki tego, co niegdyś z pewnością było drewnem. 

Crowley momentalnie pozbył się wszystkich swoich ubrań, rozwieszając je wszędzie tam, gdzie tylko się dało, jednak za wszelką cenę trzymał się z dala od z pewnością bezcennych ksiąg. Wolał nawet nie wyobrażać sobie reakcji anioła, gdy ten odkryłby, iż jego największe skarby zostały brutalnie zaatakowane przez jeden z żywiołów.   
Stanął po środku pomieszczenia i z dłońmi podpartymi o jego kościste biodra, rozejrzał się wokół, podziwiając swoje dzieło, by następnie, w jednej chwili, zamienić się w niewielkiego, czarnego węża o czerwonym brzuchu. Przemieszczając się bezszelestnie, wypełzł żwawo przez niewielką szparę między drzwiami a framugą, po czym skierował się od razu do sypialni Azirafala, do niedawna jeszcze pełniącej funkcję jednego z wielu magazynów. Jednak ostatnie wydarzenia zmusiły anioła do wprowadzenia pewnych zmian w jego ukochanej księgarni i przystosowania jej do bardziej ludzkiego życia.  
Przemierzając spokojnie korytarz, wąż rozglądał się z zaciekawieniem po otoczeniu - od czasu Niedoszłego Armagedonu nie zawitał w tym miejscu ani razu. Wszystkie drzwi w końcu miały szansę otworzyć się na pełną szerokość, niezatrzymywane przez sterty poukładanych pod nimi woluminów, okna nareszcie zaczęły przepuszczać więcej światła, firanki przestały być szare od kurzu, a nieco pobladłe już ściany zostały przyozdobione przez piękne, utrzymane w idealnym stanie obrazy, liczące sobie nawet i setki lat.

Po krótkiej chwili, dzięki swojemu wyczulonemu węchowi, Crowley odnalazł sypialnię anioła, w której ten niewątpliwie wciąż się znajdował, jednak natrafił na kolejną przeszkodę w postaci zamkniętych drzwi. Czuł jednak, że jego znacznie osłabione już zdolności nie są w stanie dokonać kolejnego cudu, jakim miałoby być ich otwarcie. Gdyby tylko mógł, zapewne westchnąłby ciężko, jednak zamiast tego jedynie pokręcił lekko głową i zgrabnie wspiął się po nierównej powierzchni aż do samej klamki, na której, po kilku nieudolnych próbach, udało mu się w końcu zawisnąć i tym samym ją nacisnąć. Wyraźnie dumny wsunął się do pomieszczenia i od razu podpełzł do antycznego łóżka, wykonanego z ciemnego drewna, w niektórych miejscach pokrytego srebrnymi zdobieniami i skomplikowanymi rzeźbieniami. Nie poświęcił jednak zbyt wiele uwagi staremu meblowi, a jedynie wpełzł po nim na gruby, miękki materac, nakryty satynowym prześcieradłem.

"Bardzo w jego stylu" - mruknął do siebie w myślach.

I w końcu wzrok jego złotych oczu o pionowych źrenicach spoczął na pogrążonym w głębokim śnie aniele. Jego jasne, zadbane włosy opadały spokojnie na czoło i oczy, a na długich rzęsach osiadały leniwie pojedyncze drobinki kurzu. Malinowe usta trwały nieznacznie rozchylone, a przez nie, raz po raz, uciekały słodkie, ciche westchnięcia, towarzyszące niemalże każdemu wydechowi.  
Gdyby tylko mógł, Crowley zapewne uśmiechnąłby się na ten widok, jednak jego obecna forma ograniczała go w kwestiach ekspresji. Otrząśnięcie się zajęło mu dłuższą chwilę i dopiero wtedy przypomniał sobie o chłodzie, który obejmował jego ciało od niemalże samego początku dnia. Z trudem oderwawszy spojrzenie, powoli i bezszelestnie przysunął się bliżej Azirafala, po czym zgrabnie wsunął się pod kołdrę, gdzie umościł się wygodnie w zgięciu jego kolan. Ciepło bijące od coraz bardziej ludzkiego ciała anioła grzało przyjemnie przemarzniętego węża, który zwinięty w zgrabną kulkę i schowany pod własnym ogonem, nie zwracał zupełnie uwagi na to, co na ten temat może mieć do powiedzenia właściciel księgarni.  
Teraz liczył się dla niego jedynie instynkt przetrwania.  
Wszystko inne mogło zaczekać.  
Poza tym... To Azirafal... Najsłodsza istota, jaka kiedykolwiek chodziła po tym świecie.  
Czy anioł o gołębim sercu byłby w stanie złościć się na biednego, przemarzniętego węża, jedynie szukającego ciepła?  
Nie... Z pewnością nie...  
Minęło kilka minut, nim bijąc się z myślami, zmęczony, zły i nieszczęśliwy demon zapadł w spokojny, głęboki sen.   
A jago sny były piękne i spokojne.  
O tym, co lubił najbardziej.


End file.
